


Yours (If You Want Me)

by Dr3amingInColour, MerlinSpecter



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Other, Teacher daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr3amingInColour/pseuds/Dr3amingInColour, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinSpecter/pseuds/MerlinSpecter
Summary: 'Not my fault my parents made me marry a prick.' Max answered, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was already starting to hate this marriage, and he at least wanted to give it a chance before signing the divorce papers.'Why don't we just sign the divorce papers now, it's clear to see this isn't working.' Dan said, angrily staring at the silver band around his ring finger.Or, the one were Daniel and Max are forced to get married





	Yours (If You Want Me)

“And class, remember the? homework for Monday, you need to finish the maths exercises we were doing in class.” Daniel called out as the children almost tripped over in their rush to get up. Daniel watched on with an amused expression, teaching really did have its perks sometimes.

It was what he’d always wanted to do, but not what his parents wanted him to do. They always wanted him to become the CEO of Aston Martin after they resigned as joint owners, however wealth was never in his interests. He liked teaching too much to consider taking over the company, seeing the kids progress further was invaluable.

He gave a small wave to the last children leaving the room before searching in his bag for his phone. He had heard it buzzing earlier, so he knew he had missed a call, presumably from his parents. He sighed slightly when he saw it had indeed been his mother calling. He liked talking to his parents, but he was fairly certain they would ask him yet again about the company, when he’d agree to become the new CEO.

“Hi mum, I saw you tried to call me earlier, sorry I couldn’t pick up, I was teaching. Why did you call?” he asked as his mum picked up.

“Oh yes! Your father and I have been talking, we’re considering sponsoring Red Bull Racing next season, I just wanted to let you know.” Daniel frowned at himself, not sure what he had to do with that information.

“That’s not all you wanted though, I can tell there’s more.” Dan answered, quite exasperated with the way his mother would always avoid telling him what was going on immediately.

“Well… erm… Joe had this idea. He wants you married, for the family inheritance to go up. We’ve found someone who’s willing to marry you, you just need to tell us whether you’d want to marry him.” Daniel could barely believe his parents wanted him to do something like that just for the sake of money. But he knew he’d be fighting a battle he’d always lose, so agreeing would be much easier for him.

“I’d at least like to know who the guy is, before I marry him.” Dan told her.

“You might know him vaguely actually, he’s one of the drivers.” Daniel internally groaned at that. He didn’t know any of the drivers too well, but they all seemed like conceited, spoiled brats to him.

“Do you know the Dutch one, Max Verstappen?” his parents asked cautiously, afraid Daniel would be unwilling to go through with the marriage.

“Yeah I’ve heard of him, but he’s not into guys, is he?” he questioned, knowing that he’s never had any known relationships with men. “He had a girlfriend right?”

“Yeah the girlfriend was just a cover-up, he’s just broken up with his long term boyfriend and needs someone.” his mum explained.

“I really doubt he would like to be married to a teacher, mum. Teaching and being married to a F1 driver won’t be easy to combine.” Daniel shot back. It wasn't that he objected to marrying a driver, it was that he didn't want to marry this particular driver, who had a reputation of being inconsiderate and selfish, not just on track, but off track too.

“That’s why you need to take over Aston Martin. We can't do this forever, teaching will only get you so much money, and you need to sponsor Red Bull Racing.” Grace said to her son down the phone, hope evident in her voice.

“Mum, I'm happy teaching. I can't quit my job until July, and it's only December.”

“I’m sure they’ll understand, with you being a newlywed and all.” his mother tried to reason.

“I can’t just leave these kids, mum. There’s nobody else who can do my job at such short notice, I need to keep working until August, at the least.”

“At least marry Max?” his mother pleaded. Daniel sighed.

“I’ll at least think about it, okay? 

“If it doesn't work, you can divorce, don't forget that. But I think it might just work between you and him.” She explained, throwing her son a lifeline of sorts.

“Fine, I'll do it. But you'd best have the divorce papers ready.” Daniel answered gruffly, hanging up the phone not much longer after that.

~~~

“I can't believe I have to call you my husband. I knew you were bad, just not as bad as this.” Dan snapped at Max, right after the ceremony ended and they were left alone.

“Not my fault my parents made me marry a prick.” Max answered, eyes narrowing as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was already starting to hate this marriage, and he at least wanted to give it a chance before signing the divorce papers.

“Why don't we just sign the divorce papers now, it's clear to see this isn't working.” Dan said, angrily staring at the silver band around his ring finger.

“I, unlike someone, want to give this a chance, so if you wouldn't mind, I'd rather not at the moment.” Max snapped back, giving Daniel a glare. “It’s been like 5 minutes, learn to deal with it.”

“Fine, I guess I won't be seeing much of you anyway.” The Australian shrugged back before leaving the room, annoyance evident. Looking back more, he felt a pang of guilt wash over him, but shot down the feeling quickly. He shouldn't be feeling that way, the guy deserved everything that was coming his way, including the divorce. 

The rest of the celebration was filled with tension and fake smiles, both trying to cover up the hatred for their new husband. The guests were oblivious however, thinking they were genuinely in love, which pained them to think about. Both men disliked having to go through all of this, but their parents seemed to be happy about the arrangement, and they knew they couldn't fight their parents’ wishes.

The day soon ended for Daniel and Max, both glad for the end of the act. They could finally get back to doing their day jobs, and not worry about their forced marriage, only for fortune later in life. 

They didn’t see each other for quite a while after the wedding, Max staying in Monaco and Daniel in Australia, both trying to forget about the other by working even more than before. Eventually though, both knew it would have to become public knowledge, so chose Australia as the place of revelation, since that would mean Daniel didn’t have to travel too far or miss a lot of his work.

It was awkward seeing each other again, the tension and anger still very much present. It was even more awkward when the cameras continued to follow them, meaning they had to act like a real couple, kissing and holding the other close. However, the time spent away from the cameras was still spent arguing, which was mostly initiated by Daniel, claiming Max “wasn’t pulling his weight”, despite being constantly being bombarded with interviews and track action.

Max was trying to make the best out of the situation. He knew Daniel hadn’t wanted to marry him, but now that they were, he just hoped the Aussie would eventually warm up to him, and stay as a friend at the very least. He didn’t want to be forced into marriage either, but somewhere in the back of his mind was the thought of marrying Dan for real, hoping one day that would be true, and they wouldn’t be forced to take the vows. Those thoughts seemed very unrealistic as Daniel still wouldn’t speak two words to him without snapping or frowning, the Aussie clearly not liking him in the slightest, so he chose to ignore them as best as possible, not getting too much hope up.

The rest of the race weekend went by, until it was just minutes before the race. Max was getting ready to get in the car, Dan nearby as support. He didn’t want to be there, he’d rather be watching it from the sofa at home, his heart was hammering in his chest in anticipation, and also with nerves. He didn’t exactly understand the reason behind his nerves but they were very present, hands almost trembling.

Max looked over at him and Daniel sighed, walking towards him. Aware of the cameras following him, he pulled Max into a hug, placing his lips on the Dutchman’s cheek briefly.

“Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” Dan said in a hushed voice. Max seemed surprised but gave him a small nod, a smile bursting over his features briefly. He gave Dan one last grin before putting on his helmet and walking towards his car, glancing back to see Daniel looking after him in what seemed to be worry. Max had to remind himself Daniel was probably only pretending for the media, but it still felt good to have Dan worry over him.

Daniel watched the start sequence from the Red Bull garage, hearing the cars set off right as the tv screens displayed the same. He’d never been to a circuit before, so seeing the action like this was something completely foreign to him. Of course he’d seen many races, but had never got this close to the action. He naturally found himself cheering for both Red Bull drivers, the timing screens showing them in the top 10. The thought that Max could get points made his heart beat a little faster, however he played it off as nerves, being new to this type of f1 viewing experience. 

He couldn’t help but grin as Max passed another car, cheering with the rest of the audience. He was now in a podium position, exactly what the team needed.

Elation soon turned to bitter heartbreak, unreliability striking the Renault power unit once again. The words “engine failure” kept ringing around the garage, before Daniel checked the screen to see which bull it was. A wave of sadness washed over him when he saw the number 33 on the rear, realising it was Max's car out of the race, which had been almost guaranteed a podium had the engine kept running until the end.

He was unsure what to do as Max came back to the garage, angrily taking his helmet off as team members rushed around him. Max walked through towards his driver room, Daniel trailing behind him, unsure whether his presence was wanted.

“I'm so sorry Max, this isn't how things should have gone.” Daniel said quietly, entering the room after Max. Max huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Like you understand.” Max snapped at him, not wanting interaction from the Australian.

“I know you probably hate me, and you probably think I hate you, but I don’t, alright. I do care, not that you'd know.” Daniel said, turning on his heels to walk out the room again.

“Wait…” Max called out. “Is that really the truth, or just something else to make me feel worse?” Daniel turned with a sigh.

“It’s true.” he mumbled, looking away from Max. Max let out a shaky breath and walked over to Daniel. Unceremoniously, he wrapped his arms around Daniel’s waist, resting his head against his shoulder.

“Today sucked.” he mumbled, relieved he could finally go to someone for comfort. “I mean, why me, why couldn't it have been Lewis or Sebastian who had the engine failure.” Daniel sighed, hesitantly wrapping his arms around Max’s back.

“I know, I’m sorry, you didn’t deserve this. In fact, you haven't deserved anything since the wedding, and I want to say I'm really sorry for it all. I've been a terrible husband to you Max.” Dan said quietly. Max pulled back a little so he could look at Dan.

“I understand. You never asked for any of this. It wouldn’t be weird if you hated me for this.” Max frowned slightly as he spoke. Daniel shook his head.

“It’s not your fault either, you got forced into it too. But I want this to work Max, you seem like a good guy to have as a husband.” a slight blush came to Dan’s cheeks. “So let me introduce myself and start over. I'm Daniel, and I think I kinda like you.” he held out his hand towards Max, who smiled and shook it.

“I’m Max, and I think I might like you too.” the Dutchman replied, a light blush coating his cheeks.

“Well, why don’t we go on our first proper date then?” Daniel said with a smile, finally, although reluctantly, letting go of Max’s hand, and instead wrapping it around his waist, walking back to Max’s driver room. Max smiled back, leaning in to his touch, already forgetting the heartbreak of not finishing the race.

As they were walking, Max glanced towards Dan, the blush still not leaving his cheeks. Daniel caught him looking and grinned.

“What?” he asked gently, squeezing Max’s waist slightly. Max shrugged, looking away from the Aussie.

“It’s just… I hoped something like this would happen, but I never believed it would.” Max said quietly. Daniel stopped walking, tugging on Max’s wrist to make him face him, his other hand tentatively brushing over Max’s cheek.

“But as they say, dreams always come true. And in this case, it certainly has.” Dan answered softly. Max smiled, sighing contently as the Aussie’s fingers still carefully moved over his cheek.

“Does that mean I’ll be world champion one day?” Max answered with a smirk. Daniel chuckled.

“It does, and I’ll be standing by your side the whole way love.” Daniel murmured in return, pressing his forehead against Max’s, placing a short kiss on his husband’s lips.

~~~

“Come on, 5 more laps, you can do it Max.” Dan muttered at the screen, bouncing from foot to foot as he watched Max’s car speed around the Yas Marina circuit. He was currently in 3rd position, but needed 2nd for the championship to be his. 

With 3 laps to go, Max's hopes of a title seemed to be over, no realistic chance of overtaking Hamilton ahead. Daniel cursed, only a miracle could get Max the title now. A miracle of sorts did happen. Just when Daniel had about given up hope, Hamilton’s car suddenly started to slow, a small fire burning from the back.

“Stay calm Max, you're on for the world championship, just get the car to the end” was what Daniel heard Christian say down team radio, and for a moment, he didn't believe it. He didn't entirely expect Max to get the title, he was only an outside shot, however fate gifted him with this situation, his husband about to become a world champion. 

Only when the car passed the finish line did Daniel feel like he could breathe again, tears coming to his eyes as he cheered with the rest of the team. He rushed over to Christian, who was currently congratulating Max through team radio.

“Go on, speak to him, you're the one person he’d want to hear from the most.” Christian told him. 

“Maxy, I’m so proud of you! I told you your dreams would come true, here you are, world champion! I love you so much, don't forget that!” Dan said down the headset, choking up slightly as the reality dawned on him, that this was no dream, Max really was a world champion. He heard Max laugh breathlessly. 

“I love you too Dan, so much. This one's for us, I couldn't have done it without you.”


End file.
